1. Field
Embodiments relate to a sensing system which senses an object adjacent to the sensing system, and a moving robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, moving robots, such as a cleaner robot, have entered into widespread use. Such a cleaner robot includes a sensing system to sense an object adjacent to the cleaner robot so as to prevent the cleaner robot from colliding with a wall or a piece of furniture during movement of the cleaner robot or from being damaged due to driving off of an end point of a floor.
The sensing system includes optical sensors. The optical sensor includes a light emitting part having a light source embedded therein to emit light, and a light receiving part to receive the light emitted from the light emitting part and then reflected by an object adjacent to the sensing system, and an overlapped area, between a light emitting region in which the light emitted from the light emitting part is dispersed and a light receiving region in which the light receiving part receives the light, becomes a sensing region in which the optical sensor may sense the object.